Father and Son
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: The Cullen family think back to their happy and fulfilled human lives. But when Edward is reminded of his, it doesn't have a very happy ending...Edward looks at Carlisle like the father he never had. And Carlisle looked at him as his own son.


**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'm glad that I had a chance to type up this story. Its kind of pointless but I think its good enough to post. :) I hope everyone enjoys it, its mostly a father/son kind of fanfic and it dips into some of the Cullen's human lives. So please enjoy! And review if you wish. :)**

**Quote: "You hit him?"**

**"Yes, I hit him." Edward said in a mocking tone as he opened his arms for Renesmee to join him in his lap. She jumped into his arms with ease, staring up at him with bewildered eyes.**

* * *

><p>Edward's hand grazed along his wife's arm, fleeing back up it, then softly grazing back down. His fingers were so delicate as they stroked her skin with his arm firmly around her shoulders, her leaning into his embrace. They listened to the family around them, reminiscing about their past experiences as a human, though Edward didn't say much. His family enjoyed remembering the times when they were young and foolish, however it only ever made Edward sad that those times were gone. But he enjoyed the present just as much as the next guy, even more now so than ever with his daughter and wife at his side.<p>

"What about you, Edward?" Emmett asked, his brother's laughter beginning to dwindle as the rest of the family strained to control their giggles. They had all been sitting out in the living room, Renesmee soundly asleep in Edward's old bed just upstairs. The Cullen clan all laughing about with their mates close to them and smiles of joy were obvious.

"Yeah Edward," Rosalie chimed in. "You don't talk about your father much. You've spoken of your mother some, but never him. What was he like?"

This caught Edward off guard and Bella turned to him slightly, curious herself on what he would say. He hadn't told her much about his human life, but only what it felt like after the transformation and the instant relationship he had with Carlisle from the get-go.

"There's not that much to say," Edward gently prodded. "We never really got along. You'd think being father and son, we would have had something in common, but we never did. I suppose it was because I was mostly like my mother."

"That doesn't make sense," Jacob's voice rose from the corner armchair he sat in, beside Carlisle and Esme seated comfortably on the couch. "You guys didn't get along because you were more like your mother, but your mom and him were married."

"It was a planned marriage, Jacob. They married because at the time, it was the right thing to do. My mother's parents had planned the marriage because my father was a lawyer and would provide a home for her, and put food on the table. Not because they loved each other."

Jacob was completely surprised. He knew that was how things had happened in the early 1900s, but he never imagined that Edward, being the gentlemen he was, would have been raised by such a marriage. But to know that his parents didn't love each other, and to know how his father was, how could Edward be the person he is? How could he be the husband he is to Bella seeing the way his own parents were?

"My mother raised me to grow up and marry a woman I wished, Jacob. And not for the wrong reasons." Edward looked down to the intertwined fingers of Bella and his, wondering how things might have been different if he had taken his father's path, going to law school. Perhaps then he would not have caught the influenza and may never have met Carlisle, or Bella…. His thoughts then drifted to his Renesmee and how she never would have existed. Carlisle would not have changed Rosalie as a mate for Edward and she would have gotten her long lost wish of dying as a human. The clan would have only contained Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper.

"I remember he hit her once." What Edward said came on so suddenly that the Cullen clan's breathing came to a stand still, stopping in their tracks as Edward poured out his most cherished secret. He trusted his family, and even the dog but to say something so personal and family related, he was surprised himself that he was telling them. "I was fifteen years old. And the moment he laid his hand on my mother, well…I hit him back."

"You _hit him_?" Suddenly Renesmee jumped from around the corner that Edward already had suspected she was at. She was supposed to be upstairs and asleep, dreaming of colors and faces. Edward knew she was there all along, curious as to what the "grown-ups" were talking about. He didn't blame her for wondering. At her age he would have wanted to know too.

"Yes, I hit him." Edward said in a mocking tone as he opened his arms for Renesmee to join him in his lap. She jumped into his arms with ease, staring up at him with bewildered eyes.

"What did he do then?" Alice then asked, sounding just as curious as Renesmee had.

"He left. He said he was going to get a drink somewhere, and my mother had warned him that the Spanish Influenza was spreading wild and he ought to stay indoors. He didn't listen, came home drunk, and well gave us the most deadly disease."

"That's horrible." Rosalie gasped, thinking back to the rich life she lived and the planned marriage she was supposed to have. She thought of the carriage rides and picked rose's that Royce had given to her. And then she compared it to Edward's mother on her wedding day, marrying a complete stranger who didn't even treat her good. Rosalie appreciated that Royce attempted to be nice to her, but for Elizabeth to marry a man who didn't even so much as act decent towards her, she pitied the woman.

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"Your nothing like him," Renesmee said quietly as she played with the strings that hung from the jacket her father wore. "You can't be. Because your good a Daddy and he wasn't."

"That's right, Nessie." Bella smiled with pride in her eyes. Glancing to her daughter, her gaze then set on her husbands face, which she thought would be blushing if it were possible.

"It's kind of sad though," Emmett began. "I mean, me and my dad would bond all the time. Even though I had so many siblings, he always found the time for each of us. But with you, Eddie he wasn't a good father. Had to suck, didn't it?"

Edward chuckled at his brother's use of words, but answered with no hesitation. "I was grateful for my mother."

There was a soft murmur of swooning sighs. His family adored how close Edward was to Elizabeth and only wished that his father had loved him as much as she did.

"And you!" Edward laughed, playfully throwing Renesmee up in the air and then catching her swiftly into his arms. She giggled as he got up to take her back to bed. "Its bed time for you, missy." Planting a kiss on her cheek, she laid her head on his shoulder as he descended up the stairs.

"Night, Momma!" She yelled as they retreated from the family.

"Goodnight, honey. Have sweet dreams!" Renesmee heard her mother yell in response.

Edward and Renesmee had talked for awhile, mostly his daughter asking questions and him answering them. She asked mostly about his human life and what it was like back then. Edward felt more comfortable talking to her about this kind of thing rather than with his family. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he could tell Renesmee anything. Her innocence made her thoughts un-judging, and so she never once thought in a critical way towards her father. Perhaps that was the reason he felt better talking to her above anyone else.

"Goodnight, love." After a long conversation had finally came to an end, Edward got up from his spot on the edge of his old bed, leaving the door cracked as he left his sleeping daughter quietly.

"She really looks up to you," Carlisle was standing right outside the bedroom Edward he just exited, leaning casually into the wall with his hands in his pockets. "She told me so the other night. And I quote, 'He's the best Daddy in the world.' And I wanted to apologize Edward, you were put into an awkward position downstairs."

Edward smiled at his father's concern. He then turned so the wall was at his back and looked forward to nothing in particular, putting his hands in his pockets as Carlisle had. "I don't really enjoy talking about him, but I'm glad that Renesmee got to hear all of the stories."

Edward thought back to when Jasper told the story of when his mother had gone into labor in the small cabin they lived in one winter. Jasper's father had said, "Son, you will have to watch your little sister or brother while I tend to your mother. I want you to close your eyes, and when I say open them, hold out your arms." Jasper had said how scared he was that he would do something wrong with the baby, how terrified he was for his mother, and how surprised he was at his father for having him shoulder this kind of responsibility at only the age of six. In the end, his little sister was fine and so was his mother, or "Ma" as he had called her.

Emmett had told the story of Rosalie and his meeting, laughing when he compared her to an angel when she found him but then once he finally got to know her, he realized she was completely the opposite. The whole family laughed as Rose punched him playfully.

"So I am, son." Carlisle said.

A dull silence laid over them with peace. Neither of them felt the need to speak and for this, both were grateful. Carlisle and Edward, father and son, rarely got alone time to talk or bond, but when they did it was mostly them simply enjoying the other company. Never would they fill their time together with chatter and complaints.

Carlisle knew that Edward just wanted to be away for a moment. He loved his wife and his family dearly, but everyone needed their "own time" sometimes.

Carlisle then rested a hand on Edward's shoulder, gazing into his old bedroom where Renesmee now slept. "I am so proud of you." Edward wasn't sure, but Carlisle's words were so sincere that he thought he may be crying if possible.

Over the years of knowing Carlisle, he's always wanted a son ever since he was a child and Edward gave him one. Himself. Carlisle had always wanted to prove to himself that he would be a better parent than his own father was to him, and Edward had always felt the same despite himself. Together, they completed the father and son relationship they never had with their own father's.

"Thank you." Was all Edward could say. He couldn't bring it to himself to tell Carlisle that he indeed did consider Carlisle the father he never had. But Edward felt Carlisle already knew this.

They descended down the stairs that they had come up not too long ago. Never exchanging words as they approached the family, but knowing each other all too well to have to.

Carlisle and Edward, father and son.


End file.
